


Timeline wall (Gerry Butler & Paul Walker)

by delorita



Category: Timeline (Movie 2003)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Gerard Butler Character, M/M, Paul Walker Character, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Timeline wall (Gerry Butler & Paul Walker)

This movie wont leave me alone. And it's weird. In the beginning I very strongly see Chris and Andre together. Unfortunately it changes with canon. I can't help and see the strong attraction between Lady Claire and Marek as well! I kinda love to think in both directions :D

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000a8h20/) |  **friends...**  
  
---|---  
  
  



End file.
